I Love You, but You Hate Me
by Amira Meraud
Summary: Hermione has a late night kiss that makes her knees go weak and every thing fade away. Now, as she writes to this man she falls inlove, but yet he says she'll hate him when she finds out who he really is.
1. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Yet, we are signing the papers on Saturday. Well I am at least.**

"Hello" Hermione called, pushing open the slightly ajar classroom door. The Heavy Door slammed shut behind her, making her jump.

"I…. I Love you" a man said from across the room. His footsteps echoing in the empty classroom as he neared closer. "Weasley doesn't deserve you" He growled, before capturing her lips in his.

_…..Oh Wow……. _Thought Hermione as this mysterious man held her giving her, what she thought was a magical kiss. _……My Heart is racing! I've never felt this way before….. _

"Here" he breathed, handing her a small velvet box "I must go. I'm Sorry." Suddenly he as he ran off. Eventually Hermione got her wits about her and headed back to Gryffindor common room, forgetting all about her Head duties.

**~Next Day~**

"Ginny, I want to know who is! I couldn't stop thinking about him all night." Hermione gushed quietly to her best friend over breakfast the next day.

"Hermione, I think he'll contact you somehow if that kiss was a magical as you said" Ginny assured her slightly anxious friend.

Over at the Slytherin table a certain Slytherin watched Hermione closely as he thought the previous night.

"Hey Man, mails here." His friend told him well nudging him out of his thoughts. Looking up he searched up for an entirely black owl except for a white star on its chest. Finding it he watched as it fly straight to Hermione, landing in front of her.

An envelope dropped on Hermione's empty plate unexpectedly. Looking down she saw that it was addressed to her. Picking it up slowly, Hermione felt the heavy parchment paper inside. Opeaning it Hermione read……

_Dear Hermione J. Granger,_

_I hope I did not frighten you last night. Also, I hope you like your Necklace…_

Here Hermione stopped and touched the pendant that rested perfectly between her breasts. The pendant was a simple Silver Rose with a deep green emerald embedded in the center, but to her it was perfect. Letting go of the pendant it rested back in-between her breasts once more, before she continued.

_Dear Hermione J. Granger,_

_I hope I did not frighten you last night._ _Also, I hope you like your Necklace and the Owl. The owl is still unnamed, but she is yours and will work as a normal owl; except when you send a letter addressed to Secret Admirer. When you do that she will deliver that letter to me and will then return to you later with my reply. Hermione, I think you are beautiful, smart, witty, kind, loving, funny, and so much more._

_I Love you,_

_You Secret Admirer_

Hermione quickly stowed the letter in her bag and came out with a parchment and a muggle pen. Writing swiftly Hermione sealed the envelope and wrote Secret Admirer on the front handing it to her new owl.

"Who's that from Mione?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food so it came out more like – oos hat om own knee.

"My parents" Hermione lied quickly as she watched the Owl fly out the window. Ron seemed to find her answer satisfactory and went back to stuffing himself with food, much like Crab and Goyle. Ginny didn't seem as happy with Hermione's explanation and sent her a look that clearly ment that they would talk later.


	2. Anya and the Letters of Love

_** ~Anya and the Letters of Love~**_

_Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. She still is not Signing the papers! But, on the Bright side I do own Happy Patter in Pigwarts _

**~Latter that Day~**

"Hey man, there's and owl on your bed" his roommate yelled loudly as he entered the dormitory. Rushing out of the loo he saw that a black owl with a white star on its chest, was indeed sitting on his bed. As he reached the owl he saw an envelope resting on his pillow, addressed to a Secret Admirer. Picking it up he quickly tore it open and started to read…

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I Love the necklace and Anya (the owl). Anya means Grace in Russian and is a form of Aya which means bird. Anya and the necklace are both beautiful, Thank you very much. Also, I would love to talk more and see you again, well see you period. By the way you did not frighten me._

_Yours, _

_Hermione J. Granger_

Smiling he set down the letter, as he turned to pet Anya. "Anya" he whispered softly, as he stroked the owl. Standing up he made his way to his big desk, and sat down picking up a large feathery quill. Sighing he started to compose a reply. Finishing up, he watched Anya fly off into the distance, fading away just as his roommate and best friend entered with a smile from ear to ear. Suddenly a song popped into his head and he started to sing softly.

_It's what you wear from ear to ear.  
And not from head to toe.  
That matters!_

_Hey, Hobo Man,  
Hey, Dapper Dan,  
You've both got your style but brother,  
You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile!_

Stupid song from that movie, what was it again? Annie! That what it was called, hhmm that's was a good movie.

"Man, stop singing songs from that movie. You've been doing that whenever you're happy or something reminds you of it and it's stuck in your brain for days." Shouted his now annoyed friend, "I was going to tell you that I overheard your love gushing about you with my vixen."

"What! She knows who I am!" He shouted without thinking, leaping up he charged towards the window and tried to spot Anya.

"No, she called you her secret admirer." He's friend said as he laid on his big fluffy bed, smirking at the frantic man in front of him.

"So what's up with you and your vixen?" He asked, after calming down.

"Ahhh yes, she has taking a liking to me. Slightly, she's never hated me so that's a plus and she laughed at my attempts to court her this afternoon." He replied, a small light shining in his eyes as he talked about the firey red head he was intrigued by.

"Well, I'm going to go ask Professor McGonagall about extra lesson's for Transfiguration." He commented as he exited the room, his head filled with thoughts of Hermione Granger.

~Hermione~

"Ginny what do I do?" Hermione asked her friend, "I've waited for your brother to ask me out for ages and now he does I have someone else who I might like more."

"Don't pick my brother Mione. He's waited too long and now you've got someone else." Ginny answered. "Also, you told me this Mystery Man makes you feel like you never have before." She reminded Hermione as they sat down on one of the big plushy couches in the common room.

"Your right" Hermione sighed, noticing an owl flying through the window. Smiling she took the envelope out of Anya's beak.

"oooooo" Ginny whispered child like as she snatched the letter from Hermione's hands.

"_Dear Hermione," _Ginny started to read pausing to see Hermione's reaction.

"Ginny! Give me that!" Hermione shouted, trying to grab the letter back from her. The entire room stopped what they were doing and stared at the two girls. "Ginny" Hermione said low and threateningly as the room slowly turned back to what they were doing.

"Fine then we'll go to our room" Ginny replied, standing up and walking to the winding staircase and quickly running up them. "Now back to where I was" Ginny said sitting on her bed before continuing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was pleased to see you wrote back. Well regarding your request to see me again, I would like to, but I fear that you will find out who I am. I would be glad to continue writing to you. _

_I love you, Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow, Formal much!" Ginny stated after finishing the letter.

"He's probably nervous." Hermione defended him, rereading the letter. Picking up a quill and a piece of parchment wrote back.

Sighing softly, Ginny suddenly piped up "I wish Harry would do something about us. I know he likes me; I think. He's been acting like it. Unless, could he be your Mystery Man!" shouting the last part, rather loudly at that.

"I bet that it isn't him. Harry like you, I'm sure of it." Hermione said, slightly uncertain as she sent Anya off with her letter.

~Mystery Man~

_Dear Mystery Man,_

_Well what do you like doing then if we are only to write. I was hoping you would kidnap me again. Is it kidnapping if I want you too? I wanted to talk to you, even if I can't see you._

"Hey, man should I kidnap her again?" he asked, after reading her short reply.

"Yeah, I was thinking of kidnapping her red headed friend." His friend replied, glancing at his love struck man.

"Ah, now you're also, interested in a Gryffindor." He commented absentmindedly, as he went to his desk trying to decide what to write.

"Why don't we kidnap them together!" exclaimed his strange friend, with one finger pointed upwards as if he came up with a great idea. "No, hear me out. Hermione will expect that you will kidnap her when she's alone. So we kidnap them together she won't be expecting it!"

Nodding silently as he was in shock that his friend had actually had a good idea. "Let's start planning then" He finally said standing up.


	3. Confused, Captured, and Cuddled! What?

**Chapter 3 ~Confused, Captured, and Cuddled! What?~**

**Disclaimer: No I do Not own Harry Potter. :( On the Bright Side Happy Patter and Pigwarts should be in a store near you soon. :) lol**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the Long wait. :( I'll try having the next chapter up sooner. Also, Thank you to anyone who has read this story and another Thank you if you have reviewed on here. :)**

**~The Next Morning~**

Hermione and Ginny sat in the corner of the library a notebook sat between them.

_Hermione! I think the school is going mad! Seven guys flirted with me today; 2 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs, and Yes one Slytherin! Plus you have your Mystery Man and Ron asked you out, Cho is hanging on Harry (That Bitch), and Harry still hasn't asked me out!_

Ginny, the school is not going mad. Things change and I bet that the Slytherin was a messing with you Gin.

_I thought so to, but Hermione He really was hard core flirting not messing around. I can tell the difference between fake and real flirting._

Okay so who from the other houses were flirting with you?

_Cormac Mclaggen from Gryffindor and he was flirting and asking about you._

_Ernie MacMillian from Hufflepuff and he was flirting with me well asking about Harry (I think he might swing both ways)_

_Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and he is such a pig!_

_Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and he was flirting a little, but mostly asking about you well his best friend flirted with me._

_Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw and Terry's best friend; I like Anthony and he was flirting a lot_

_Dean Thomas from Gryffindor you know I still like him even though we broke up last year._

_Blaise ? from Slytherin, he's never been mean just mysterious and yeah so it was odd_

Wow, wait 2 people were asking about me? I know who Terry and Cormac are. Cormac is a pig and Terry is really nice. Ernie could be? Hmmmm that explains why he went to the Yule ball dateless and was staring at the Durmstrang's. I just thought he was jealous or something.

_Wow I think we may be onto something! I have to go to class. Bye Mione!_

Ginny stood up and took the notebook with her. Hermione watched her go before sighing and opening up `Hogwarts a History`. Curling up on the plushy chair she was sitting in Hermione had a small smile on her face as she thought of her mystery man.

"Hey, Mione" Harry said as he took Ginny's recently occupied seat. Wiggling uncomfortably in his seat Harry cleared his throat nervously. "So Mione" Harry started well glancing about the room,

"WhaterouanGinnytakingbut?"

"What Harry?" Hermione asked not having understood Harry's garble of words, due to the speed.

"What were you and Ginny talking about?" Harry repeated, this time slower and clearer.

"Oh, School Work" Hermione chimed, smiling at him brightly. "Why?" she asked lightly, looking back down at her book.

"Ah, no reason" he commented quickly, looking around again he asked softly "Do you know if she's dating anyone?"

"Harry, she's not dating anyone yet" Hermione replied, looking up from her book and adding "You should ask her"

"What" Harry shouted, as he turned to face Hermione and Mrs. Prince shushed them.

"I do not like Ginny" He choked out in a low whisper, the lie evident on his face and in his eyes.

"Everyone knows you do besides Cho Chang." She whispered, leaning across the table so he could hear her. A small blush rose on Harry's cheeks, before he stood up, muttered something and walked off.

After dinner Ginny and Hermione walked around the black lake, just chatting about school and Hermione's Mystery Man. As they walked past the stretch along the enchanted woods, two sets of hand grabbed the form behind and pulled them back. Hermione and Ginny struggled against their captors grip. "Hermione it's just me," her Mystery Man cried as she almost kicked his manhood, Hermione immediately relaxed into his grip.

"Ow," a guys voice cursed, a few yards away. "Oops, I think I might actually know you. By the way who are you?" A voice Hermione recognized as Ginny's said. Hermione never heard an answer, because her Mystery Man had dragged her deeper into the woods. Hermione smiled as he spun her around and captured her lips in his. Hermione felt herself being pulled down onto his lap as he sat down leaning against a big tree.

**~Over to Ginny~**

"What are you doing,' Ginny question as this guy pulled her along an unmarked path. "Here" he said finally, showing her into a large clearing. "Wow," was all she could whisper as she looked up into the star filled night sky.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled as he saw her eyes fill with amazement and appreciation of the wonder he was showing her. "Like it! I love it." Ginny exclaimed, spinning around to face her own Mystery Man. He walked towards her, pausing as he reached her. Wrapping his arms around her, they walked into the center of the clearing. A couple of debates and many hours of just cuddling, Ginny excited the Enchanted woods, feeling blissfully happy.

**~Back to Hermione~**

Hermione yawned sleepily cuddling into her Mystery Man more, as they sat under the same tree they been under hours ago. Her Mystery Man seemed to good to be true she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Smiling down at her, he sighed "To bad she'll hate me if she ever know who I am." Carefully as not to wake her, he picked her up carrying her all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Seeing as it was way past curfew, no one saw them and of course the portrait of the Fat lady was off somewhere.

Hermione cuddled closer to him as he carried her to the room of Requirement and tried to leave her sleeping in the big Queen sized bed that the room had given her. Smiling at her he realized that he would just have to stay the night with her.

**(Yes I know they only have the Forbidden Forest, but it's my story and I think it would be a good addition to Hogwarts to have an Enchanted Woods.)**


	4. Bliss, Miss, and Caught off Guard

**~Bliss, Miss, and Caught off Gaurd~**

**Disclaimer: Happy Patter in Pigwarts Epically Failed. Soo, in other news I do not own Harry Potter. ****Yes I know this is a tragic, tragic thing. Besides that point, I would like to inform all of you that. Well, I can't remember….**

Hermione snuggled deeper into someone's chest, _wait chest _she thought. Slowly the memory of being snatched and dragged into the Enchanted Woods came back to her. _Okay that sounded harsh the snatch and drag thing_ she thought, especially when they had talked about classes, life, politics, sports, everything! Then the cuddling, Hermione smiled at the memories of last night.

_Now where am I? Last I knew I was being carried inside by my Mystery Man. Oh, I bet the room of Requirement! I can hear him sleeping. Should I take a peek? Just a small one to see who he is, but then that would ruin the mystery. Also, what if he was right and she hated him. No! She could never hate a man this perfect._

Hermione groaned as her thoughts started to give her a headache. Finally after a long while of contemplating, she decided she would just go back to sleep. She was so Happy and what's the word, oh yeah blissful that she didn't want to ruin this whole masked and magical man thing.

**~Let us go visit the ever accruing Ginny Weasley~**

Ginny rolled over in her sleep, yelping as she hit the cold stone floor. "And I was having such a good dream to" Ginny muttered annoyed at haven woken up in such an uncomfortable way. _Might as well get up_, she thought as she realized the sad truth that she was indeed fully awake and she would not be returning to her dream of Mystery Men and Enchanted Evenings.

_Hermione isn't here_, she noted to herself on the way to the loo. _I wonder if her evening was a magical as mine_, Ginny's thought now turned to her magical evening…

"_What are you doing,' Ginny question as this guy pulled her along an unmarked path. "Here" he said finally, showing her into a large clearing. "Wow," was all she could whisper as she looked up into the star filled night sky. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled as he saw her eyes fill with amazement and appreciation of the wonder he was showing her. "Like it! I love it." Ginny exclaimed, spinning around to face her own Mystery Man. He walked towards her, pausing as he reached her. Wrapping his arms around her, they walked into the center of the clearing._

_I thought I loved Harry, Harry Potter. Not some Mystery Guy who I had an instant connection with._ Ginny wondered, as she took a shower in the perfects bathroom. _Was that a door?_ Ginny asked herself, hearing a soft clicking noise. Taking a peek out of the foggy windowed stuff that the shower was surrounded by, she saw the one and only Blaise Zambini. Blaise Zambini, the Slytherin who had hit on her, and who she had a small; very small mind you, crush on.

"Hello, someone there," Blaise called to what he thought was the empty shower area.

"I'll be right out. Sorry, that you have to wait," she called back a light blush rising on her cheeks.

"Ah, Ginny is that you my feisty little Vixen," Blaise replied in a sultry, very sultry tone.

Ginny smirked, like she always did when he called her Vixen. Shutting off the many shower heads, Ginny grabbed her scarlet towel wrapping it around her body. As she stepped out of the steam filled room she noted that the towel just barely covered her arse.

Blaise smiled as he took in her frame loving how she walked and didn't seem to care that he could see a bit of her arse. "You know Vixen, that is a very fine arse that you have," he commented coming up behind her as she brushed out that long flaming hair of hers, that he loved so much.

"Oh, is that so," Ginny questioned turning around so she was now looking up into his face. "I do believe that is what I said" Blaise replied with an old west cowboy accent, giving her the Slytherin's very sexy smirks.

**~Back to our main character of the story, the Heroine, Forbidden fruit, and yes the Heart of one and only….~**

Hermione had fallen back to sleep, her dreams filled with her Mystery Man. The Mystery Man in question looked down at her lovingly before slowly exiting the bed. He heard his Love's whines of protest when he left, but he knew if he stayed any longer she would know who he really was.

A couple of minutes later Hermione woke with a jolt, when all the warmth of his body had vanished. Hermione frowned at the place he had been, known he would had to leave didn't keep her from missing him. After laying awake thinking of their night in the Enchanted woods for a couple of minutes or half an hour, did she get up from the bed.

Hermione skipped down to breakfast after showering and such, awaiting to tell Ginny of last night events completely forgetting that Ginny had a Mystery Man of her own now. "Morning Harry, Morning Ron," she greeted her two best guy friends cheerily as she grabbed a piece of toast and started covering it with strawberry jelly.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron started out "You never, w-well umm, you never answered my, a question."

"Ron," Hermione sputtered having forgotten all about his question "I, a, well…" Hermione paused to think about everything. After taking a few seconds Hermione just went out and told him….


	5. Take it like a Man

**~Take it like a Man~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own this HP Fanfic.**

"Ron, I will- not go out with you," Hermione told him, Ron being stupid started shouting yes when she got to the word will, drowning out the rest of her sentence. Hermione frowned at Harry, knowing that he heard her and that Ron clearly had not.

"Ron," Harry snapped pulling his arm and giving him a clear shut up look. Hermione gave Harry a thank you glance and processed to simply tell Ron, "No."

"What? No what," Ron stuttered looking at her franticly, a heartbroken look on his face. _She's saying no… _he thought seeing her 'I am so sorry' eyes.

"I'm saying no to us, Ron."

"Why? Why?"

"Because Ronald, I don't want to," Hermione snipped slightly as he started to freak out. _Harry,_ she pleaded in her mind.

"Not here," Harry whispered hastily glaring at his best friend. Then he continued to keep glancing around for Ginny, hoping to get a better answer then Ron.

Hermione stood up from the table, waving goodbye to Harry she darted out of the Great hall in an angry huff. _Why must he be so difficult! What did he expect that I would say yes, because he's only now realized I'm a girl! Why are men so Stupid! _Hermione raved to herself storming aimlessly around the dungeons.

**~Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, what shall you do? **

Blaise sauntered over to her, placing his hands on either side of the basin she was leaning against; successfully trapping her in, not that she minded. Ginny could smell his cologne; it smelled like the forest, actually it smelled exactly like the Enchanted forest. "What kind of cologne do you use," Ginny asked quickly a million and one thoughts running through her mind all of them about Blaise Zambini that is if she was right.

"Cologne? I don't where cologne, that's Malfoy not me," Blaise responded a very confused expression on his face. Sniffing the air he realized what she smelled, smacking himself mentally Blaise closed his eyes and waited for her to react.

Blaise Zambini was her Mystery Man; it was as simple as that, wait that meant that Malfoy was most likely Hermione's. Ginny watched Blaise for a moment then she did the most unexpected thing, she kissed him lightly on the lips. _What did I just do?_ Ginny thought as she ran from the prefect's bathroom leaving behind a very stunned Zambini. Reaching the Room of Requirement Ginny barged inside the room.

Being the Room of Requirement it had clothes in Ginny's size, so she was able to change after the shock of what she had done wore off, some. _Breakfast, I was suppose to meat Hermione at breakfast._ Her mind still in a fog, Ginny raced down the steps rushing to the Great Hall.

"Harry, where's Hermione," Ginny asked as she slid into the previously occupied next to Harry, looking around she couldn't spot her friend anywhere. _What's with Ron?_ She thought spying her brothers crest fallen face staring blankly down at his toast.

"Ummm, she left Gin, but I wanted to ask you something," Harry responded; looking very interested at his porridge. Plucking up his Gryffindor courage before she could say anything Harry asked, "Ginny will you go out with me?"

Ginny froze where she was, the Great hall had grown silent and all eyes were on her. Ginny could feel Blaise's eyes on her, but she couldn't look, she could barley comprehend what was happening now and what happened earlier. She blinked a few times as she saw her toast fall onto Hermione's old plate; Ginny didn't think about what happened next she just leapt up and darted out of the Great hall. As she left she could still feel everyone's eyes on her; she knew she left a stunned and hurt Harry, but she didn't know what to do about anything really.

**~Draco Malfoy~**

Draco slipped out of the hall, during Potter's humiliation. Walking down to the dungeons, he could hear someone else wandering through the maze that is the dungeons. Draco fallowed the sound of their breathing, rounding a corner he saw Hermione Granger slumped against the cold damp dungeon wall.

"What do you want," Hermione snapped, quickly standing up as noticed him standing there. She looked upset and angry; I wonder what she's doing down here?

"These are my dungeons, what are you doing here," he replied coldly, he could see her fingering her wand as she stood there backed into a corner.

"I was thinking, not that it's any of your business," Hermione answered just as coolly as he had, a smirk slide onto Draco's face as he realized that the Gryffindor Princess had gotten lost.

"Fallow me," he commanded, walking away planning on showing her the way out. Hermione fallowed closely behind him, but still out of his arm reach. "There," he stated as they entered the Great Hall, spinning on his heel to face her.

"I didn't need your help, ferret," She said stubbornly, glaring at him. Why must she be so stubborn!

"Fine then next time I'll leave you there Mudblood," Draco snapped back without thinking, before he strode back into the dungeons. _Damn bloody proud witch!_


End file.
